Love in a Diffrent Way
by cat700
Summary: A story about the young Avatar and the Chief of police and a bit of love. A splash of Tenzin x Pema x Lin past BDSM switch relationship Contains BDSM, lesbian relations if you disapprove please do not read. Apologizes not very effective at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_Lin x Korra, Formally Pema, Tenzin, Lin BDSM, Story Note's: In this AU Korra and Lin strike up a bond at the South Pole. Also a note on Lin's age I have made her younger but I have made her closer to Pema's age._

 _Also please do not read if you don't like such contant has implied above and no readers under 18 or 17 depending on your states laws._

 _And a personal note: If you or someone you know is in or suspected of being in an abusive, a genuine adusive such has having a partner who actively isolates, humiliates and physically harms you, seek help via police, outreach group in the US every 8 seconds there is a domestic violence call related to people who claim to love each other but explosively conflict or have theft related issues in their relationship, love does not hurt it can only heal. In the US statistics from the US Abuse Line states that once a patner steals or hurts you they will do it again regardless of their apologize only through separation and therapy do these offenders stops. Abuse is blind to age, race, gender, patners/ homosexual or heterosexual or other and economic circumstance._

Korra was thrilled she had passed her Firebending test and needed to tell someone and she knew who, Lin Beifong she had come to the South from Republic City to handle security at the compound about 5 or 6 years ago. Has she dashed through the snow and ice to the structure Lin lived in, from a young age Katara told Korra not to spend too much time with the older women but this didn't stop Korra from bonding with her. It was hard not to like the women she treated Korra like the a person and an adult plus her Mother WAS TOPH the coolest of all the Team Avatar members. Korra knocked on the door with anyone else she would have run right in but with Lin it was different she felt the need to behave with the older women. After standing back and waiting trembling with excitement. Then a female voice said curtly "enter". Korra opened the door to see Lin with virtually all her belongings packed. This sight sent unease up the young girls spine. What's going on, where are you going. Lin stood straight-backed and facing the girl, have a seat girl, Korra sat on the stripped bed. I have gotten word from Tenzin about a week ago that Captain Saikan has left his post leaving no one to in charge of the Police so the Council has ordered me back to the force has Chief. Korra knew that before coming here years ago she had been Chief of Police like her Mother had been. Why? Can't someone else be chosen? One would think that on the outside but with your training nearing its end and apparently a city that has lost all common sense I feel it's my duty to return and see it my talents can't put the city at least on the surface at ease. Apparently for about 2 years now the city has fallen into an uncontrollable level of violence even Tenzin and the Acyrolyts don't leave the island but for Council meetings. Korra looked visibly upset so the Chief of police sat beside her and pulled the girl onto her lap Korra whimpered an I will miss you and Lin stroked the girl's face that was damp from tears. You seemed so pleased with yourself before tell me what happened. I passed firebendeing she sniffled. Lin moved her head closer to Korra's almost like a kiss when she felt steps from the outside. Lin moved Korra to the bed just has Katara opened the door. She looked around sharply I thought you would be done packing Lin your boat leaves in about 2 hours. I am ready I will leave within the half hour for the port. Katara's eyes narrowed, Korra I need you in the main house in 5 minutes for dinner, Lin will you get some wood from behind the house for the cook stove. Lin eyes were venomous it was no secret that Lin did not get along with the living legend that was Katara but she walked out the door to the wood pile. Katara turned to Korra on the bed with puffe eyes; I thought I told you never to be alone with Lin child. I don't understand why, Korra;s anger flared up she's the only one around here who teaches me about the world like how money works and like music and believes in me, now you and your stupid son are taking her away. Then a loud blear was heard, it was warning sign for a storm, she grinned wickedly knowing the sound, looks like Chief will be staying tonight. She ran to the dining room to tell Lin of the storm.

That night Korra talked animatedly about Tenzin's arrival. She questioned Lin about the Air Master. I didn't go to school with him but I did with his wife Pema, She and I were good friends. Tenzin being older had a lot more reasonability so we never really knew one another till their marriage, but I did get along well with his Father Aang. Korra was excited for tomorrow but sad to see Lin go back to the city the two emotions kept clashing reflecting in her mood. Has she went to her room she felt a hard sadness in her stomach she may not see Lin again there really wasn't a forcible way until she left the compound but who knew when that would be. She was in bed stareing at the ceiling she was waiting to be sure all has gone to bed in the house. Then she knelt under her bed to a lock box and brought it to her bed. She sat on the soft sheets and nervously opened it the contents were shameful to have but the pictures made her feel so warm and excited she had found these magazines at shop when visiting her parents she had escaped the white lotus but it was Lin who found her. The magazines were erotic they had no words just pictures of women with other women. Women wearing leather, collars and hitting one another and all kinds of other behavior. Korra's core throbbed she fantasized about having such scenes with Lin, she knew Chief was the same age has her own mother but that seemed to only make her more excided for some reason. After some hours of her hobby she stashed the magazines in their hiding place and got in about 3 hours sleep before Tenzin's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's Notes: So for those who need clearer pictures, Korra about say 16. Lin is about 29, Suyin 26, Pema is 30. Tenzin is 43. Mello is not in this story has nor is Ikkie….yet but Jinnora is mentioned this is a story foucusing on Lin, Tenzin and Pema. Theres not going to be much actul hero saveing stuff…sorry to all who wants that and Bolin, Mako and Asami will only have some small role's this is an AU and follows a different history line and with the exception of high crime while the cats away Republic City is safe has is the world with just some crime and such going on.

Thank you Harmony-Caprice for faving my story you're my first and my first reader, thank you so much.

Meanwhile Back in Republic City…

This was hell there were only 15 Metal mending cops left and 10 detectives. The City was a mess her first job was to go and track down all the other 187 police missing and or crying in their homes. Which took about a week to do and now hell was more or less calmed. She looked out at the sea from her window in her apartment. She began to think of Pema and Tenzin she missed them but knew that it just couldn't happen anymore. She missed having the support more than their intimacy. In her desk she opened the top left drawer and removed the false floor to revile two black leather gauntlets and what looked like an Air Nomad's prayer beads which contained the emblems of all four nations. The beads also were the colors of the nations too. There was also a bracelet of 20 black beads with the emblem of Republic City at its center. There was also a beautiful piece of paper that was ornately decorated, this was hers and theirs contract she took this out and read it she felt so empty and alone she began to tear up. The gauntlets are what made her smile though she took them out and place one on the desk and walked over to the built in bench on the window she remembered how much of a fit she made to Pema when it came time to accept a collar from one another and Tenzin also came to her defense. So after about 3 months of talk, so much talking that's what the outside world didn't understand about the BDSM scene there's a heck of a lot of talk and serving and not much sex sometimes no sex at all was needed. Tenzin and her had talked and cuddled but they never actually had sex, but Katara would have never belived she belived Lin had corrupted her son and betrayed his fiancé. Afterward Tenzin accepted an upper arm bracelet made of platinum and painted with a gold varnish. Tenzin and Pema told Lin she could have something else instead of a traditional collar. After 2 weeks of missing work she had tanned the leather, shaped it and cut it and all the thin strips of platinum on the wrist and upper arm which were covered in soft leather and connecting cords that ran from the ends through the leather padding that covered her lower arms and opened at her elbow and closed again at the upper arm at about an inch before her shoulder. There were adjustment straps to tighten and loosen.

And there there were loops so her arms could be restrained. She messed up a lot but eventually Pema came up to the small house in the mountains behind the City, Lin had been given to her by her Mother, and had nearly fainted when Pema told her she did well and that the gauntlets were accepted. A few days later Pema and Tenzin each had placed one on Lin's arm. Then Lin's thoughts strayed to the Avatar by now Tenzin and Pema should have arrived in the South. A part of her wanted to break everything around her for some reason she just should not stand Tenzin and Pema being with Korra, she also had to admit she missed the girl and thought this City would eat her up if she's not shielded from some of the evils. Lin went to a highly lacquered cabinet in her living room and opened it. The was a stone box with her Mother's name on it and a photo of said women in her police uniform there was also a picture of Avatar Aang she took some dragons blood incense sticks out and lit two and lit two sandle wood sticks and prayed. She did miss her Mother it was only about 4 months since her passing but she and Suyin never really got to know there hero Mother. About a month before Toph visited Lin in the South, she didn't make herself known to anyone there and talked to Lin for awhile about the good times, Lin just listened she could not speak even after all the practice with Pema and Tenzin. Lin's heart had nearly given out her Mother made her scared and nervous, but that was another story.

And a week later back in the South Pole.

YOUR LEAVEING! But you haven't stayed for more than 2 weeks and haven't tought me any air bending, at all. She screamed at Tenzin before heading to her rooms, when she got there she froze. Siting on her bed was Pema she had one of Korra's magazines in her hands. All color drained from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's Notes: So for those who need clearer pictures, Korra about say 16. Lin is about 29, Suyin 26, Pema is 30. Tenzin is 43. Mello is not in this story has nor is Ikkie….yet but Jinnora is mentioned this is a story focusing on Lin, Tenzin and Pema. There's not going to be much actual hero saveing stuff…sorry to all who wants that and Bolin, Mako and Asami will only have some small role's this is an AU and follows a different history line and with the exception of high crime while the cats away Republic City is safe has is the world with just some crime and such going on.

Thank you Harmony-Caprice for faving my story you're my first and my first reader, thank you so much.

Meanwhile Back in Republic City…

This was hell there were only 15 Metal mending cops left and 10 detectives. The City was a mess her first job was to go and track down all the other 187 police missing and or crying in their homes. Which took about a week to do and now hell was more or less calmed. She looked out at the sea from her window in her apartment. She began to think of Pema and Tenzin she missed them but knew that it just couldn't happen anymore. She missed having the support more than their intimacy. In her desk she opened the top left drawer and removed the false floor to revile two black leather gauntlets and what looked like an Air Nomad's prayer beads which contained the emblems of all four nations. The beads also were the colors of the nations too. There was also a bracelet of 20 black beads with the emblem of Republic City at its center. There was also a beautiful piece of paper that was ornately decorated, this was hers and theirs contract she took this out and read it she felt so empty and alone she began to tear up. The gauntlets are what made her smile though she took them out and place one on the desk and walked over to the built in bench on the window she remembered how much of a fit she made to Pema when it came time to accept a collar from one another and Tenzin also came to her defense. So after about 3 months of talk, so much talking that's what the outside world didn't understand about the BDSM scene there's a heck of a lot of talk and serving and not much sex sometimes no sex at all was needed. Tenzin and her had talked and cuddled but they never actually had sex, but Katara would have never belived she belived Lin had corrupted her son and betrayed his fiancé. Afterward Tenzin accepted an upper arm bracelet made of platinum and painted with a gold varnish. Tenzin and Pema told Lin she could have something else instead of a traditional collar. After 2 weeks of missing work she had tanned the leather, shaped it and cut it and all the thin strips of platinum on the wrist and upper arm which were covered in soft leather and connecting cords that ran from the ends through the leather padding that covered her lower arms and opened at her elbow and closed again at the upper arm at about an inch before her shoulder. There were adjustment straps to tighten and loosen.

And there there were loops so her arms could be restrained. She messed up a lot but eventually Pema came up to the small house in the mountains behind the City, Lin had been given to her by her Mother, and had nearly fainted when Pema told her she did well and that the gauntlets were accepted. A few days later Pema and Tenzin each had placed one on Lin's arm. Then Lin's thoughts strayed to the Avatar by now Tenzin and Pema should have arrived in the South. A part of her wanted to break everything around her for some reason she just should not stand Tenzin and Pema being with Korra, she also had to admit she missed the girl and thought this City would eat her up if she's not shielded from some of the evils. Lin went to a highly lacquered cabinet in her living room and opened it. The was a stone box with her Mother's name on it and a photo of said women in her police uniform there was also a picture of Avatar Aang she took some dragons blood incense sticks out and lit two and lit two sandle wood sticks and prayed. She did miss her Mother it was only about 4 years since her passing but she and Suyin never really got to know there hero Mother. About a month before Toph visited Lin in the South, she didn't make herself known to anyone there and talked to Lin for awhile about the good times, Lin just listened she could not speak even after all the practice with Pema and Tenzin. Lin's heart had nearly given out her Mother made her scared and nervous, but that was another story.

And a week later back in the South Pole.

YOUR LEAVEING! But you haven't stayed for more than 2 weeks and haven't tought me any air bending, at all. She screamed at Tenzin before heading to her rooms, when she got there she froze. Siting on her bed was Pema she had one of Korra's magazines in her hands. All color drained from her face.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for sticking with all, I know no sex yet but let lay a foundation before we get hot and sweaty…..PPIISSST Kuvira and Suyin and SR will be in this story but later. This chapter is a bit long but it does knock a bit of the set up out of the way a is here now and don't fret your fuzzy head's Lin gonna kick some ass again in chapter 5.

Korra wanted to turn and run but her legs were frozen. Pema turned more fully to look at Korra and tossed the magazine gently to the bed and walked right passed Korra. Korra could not believe what happened and she heard Katara call her to the dining room. When she arrived Tenzin and Pema were seated and Katara too. She sat down and Katara began, Korra you can go to the city. Tenzin has realized that it's time for a new generation to take charge of caring for the peace of the future. Tenzin nodded we can leave at first light and be at Air Temple island by late mid-day. Korra mouth hung open so fast, her chance at being a part of the world and become a real Avatar. Korra eat dinner faster than a starved Polerbear Dog, and was pleased with the world. But she felt that Pema stared at her more and with a level of heat that made her stomach feel wired.

Back in the City

Lin was now in full blown isolation mode every year at about the time of her Mothers passing she world not leave her room if she was in the south and she would not leave her apartment in the city, well she barley left her room it was a good thing she had a large private bath attached to her room. Today there were about 43 messages on her answering machine. Some from Suyin her sister about her issues that tended to arise this time of the year and 3 were from Fire Lord Zuko who had nothing but concern for the Earthbender and wanted to hear from her. There were many from her Captain wanting her to come to work has things were still fragile out in the city. Her previous Captain refused to return and she found a young beat cop named Mako fresh from the street, he was a volunteer from when he was 15 and now an 18 year old full member and she saw a lot of potential in him a made the choice to have a non metal bender be her Captain which made the boy so proud you could feel it. Mako is a street wise Firebender and ex Triple Threat who would also crash at her place with Bolin from time to time mostly for Bolin to stay out of trouble. They stayed away more now that Mako was earning enough to get them off the streets. Her home was a mess Lin spent a great deal of time wrecking anything she could. There were floor boards pulled right out of place all over. She would speed hours asleep and then just has many fighting with past memories of her Mother. It had been about 2 weeks since she left work and she was phasing between sleep and awareness on the floor of her thoroughly thrashed sitting room with a curtain wrapped around her she wasn't very well dressed either she had on just a torn long tunic in black. She didn't realize someone else was in her home now, Pema in her way decided to visit Lin she knew about her and Toph's relationship and believing Lin to be the one to lead Korra to BDSM. She saw the filthy mess of Lin's typically immaculately kept home. She very slowly approached Lin's sleeping form, she needed to do this slow and deliberately Tenzin and herself had got banged up by Lin in the past for not handling themselves safely around the Earthbender, Tenzin had 3 ribs broken and she a broken collar bone and bite marks that went to the bone on one occasion. Katara had healed them both but it still scared her. She stopped and kneeled about 4 feet from Lin. She spoke softly but above a whisper she said, Lin if you can hear me clench either of your fist's. She eased closer and repeated herself, its Pema sweetheart I came to check up on you. She paused 10 minutes passed nothing then Lin's head moves a little and she breathed deeply has though in pain, Pema repeated herself. Then Lin's left fist clenched into a full fist and Pema came to her side and places Lin's head onto her lap and stroked the other women's hair out of the way of her eyes. Lin can you open your eyes for me I need to talk to you and I want you to look at me so I can tell your paying attention. Lin curled in on herself removing her head from Pema's lap but opened her eyes and vaguely looked at the Air Acolyte. Pema now stood a little and tried to rub Lin's back the way she used to get the younger women calmer Lin accepted the comfort that came. Pema now sat cross legged behind Lins back and _asked how about we get you cleaned up, I going to go run you a hot bath, ok._ She walked off towards the master bath. Lin followed her with her eyes but didn't move. She was confused by Pema's presence she and Tenzin never visited her after Pema and Pema alone came to Lin's home a few months before she would leave the City for the South Pole. Lin had been in bed but when she heard the door open she perked up feeling that it was Pema. She waited and stretched her arms with the gauntlets on she also wore the padded leather play collar has Pema and Tenzin tended to visit her on their free evening. Lin leaned back on the pillows and snuggled in her comforter when Pema came in slowly and sat on the bed and Lin looked round her to see no Tenzin in sight and woundering why their session was starting so strangely. Then Pema lifted Lin's head and not really looking at her told her in a firm and flat tone; _it's over, now._ And removed the collar from Lin's neck and got up and started to walk away in her state of shock Lin dived to the floor in tear's childishly holding on the Pema's leg and crying so loudly and hard she could not speak but Pema just removed herself from Lin's shaky grip and closed the metal door to the place. Lin cryied for awhile but what brought her out of it the next morning a girl knocked on her door. The large building only had 4 apartment's till now Lin was the only one to occupy the space. Lin dired up her face and used pale conciler quickly by the door and swung the door open to see a then 16 year old now nearly 19 year old Asami Sato.

the blackest white

.


	5. Chapter 5

the blackest white thanks for joining us

.Chapter 5

Teehee I am jumping back and forth here a bit Lins and Korra moment has been held off till chap 6 I added a little special Mako stuff that needed some time, sorry my chapters are so long I hope to make them shorter and more meaningful. I droped off the face of the earth I got a job at a wearhouse were I work 12 and 15 hours shifts then I was hurt and lost said job so now I am back and have some time.

Lin now felt hot water slash over her head, she couldn't recall coming to the bath but half of her was submerged in water with Pema washing her hair. After Pema rinsed her hair a few more times, Pema always made sure she was very clean in the past. Pema now lifted her head to make eye contact and to Pema's relief the Earthbender was not resisting. _Lin I need you to pull yourself together Tenzin and I need a favor._ Lin continued to stare at Pema has the other women now brushed her hair to help it dry faster. Korra after only being with us for a day runway to the City and got herself into trouble with a beat protralmen, some kind of insane damage to the City and privet property and then had a fight with someone in the cell they placed her in, she facing some serious charges and we would be in your debt we truly want her to stay with us and not have Katara lose faith in us has guardians. Lin found her voice, the last I was told was that yourself and Tenzin were going to stay in the South, Lin thought that was laughable because Pema honestly could not stand the South people, she found there language barbaric and the manners terrible in most cases. That was the plan but undoubtedly you found on your arrival home that the City needs all of its police and Council members here. Lin nods her head, so what did she do to feel the need to run from your home. Pema held herself for a minute and turned to walk to the closet that held towels and bath supply's, she took a large towel and a smaller one and returned to Lin's side. She exhealed the girl needs to learn some control over herself, she used her firebendeing and destroyed the wall panels used in air movment practice, they were hundreds of years old and Aang and Zuko each personally repaired the panels for the Acolytes. The incident happened many hours before I arrived back on the island and I learned from an elder Acolyte what had happened and went to find Korra she wasn't in her room…, she paused for a few minutes, I found the girl in an winter food shed and she was far from decent. I scolded her for her indecent behavior and the incident at the training yard. She yelled and trow a fit, so I attempted to discipline her, I personally feel the girl should have been happier to be punished where no one but us would have seen so I took her back up to the house and she got away from me in the struggle and after a week Tenzin is interrupted at a meeting by an officer who was contacted by a friend in the White Lutus that the Avatar may be in jail. Lin was now having her hair dried with rough motions from the smaller towel in Pema's hands. Lin spoke now Korra is 16 years old she a little too old to be struck with a belt or spoon. I was going to use just my hand and the law says that has long has I am her guardian I can discipline her. I wish to get out now said Lin softly. Pema helped her out and into the towel to help dry her off. Lin looked more deeper in thought and Pema realized Lin didn't know about the magazines or the BDSM….she may have figured out that Korra could prefer girl's which wasn't the problem if Korra was more discreet and honorable in her ambitions. Lin was now in her black pants that tucked in her boots and a white wife beater; she pulled on a light green long sleeve kimono shirt and put on her badge to her hip. She turned to Pema, has though analyzing her. You need to be patient with her she's live in a controlled bubble for almost her entire life and has for the language barrier all 4 languages are brothers they share similarities Korra just choosing not too. She could only speak the languages because the City's lingo was a fusion but also studied the different langues in her older adolescent's. Pema just stared at her for a minute. I hate how the South's tribal girls are raised like whores. Pema walked out into the living room. Lin followed and stood by her shoe drawers near the door, Pema turned to her, I will clean up here for you while you get Korra and if you could get her at least to the dock's that would be greatly aperciated. Lin knew this was a more forced order then a favor. She went on her way to the 11 city blocks to the police station. She went directly to her office and found Mako. How's it going on captain? Thank the spirits your back Chief there's a million things to do and the Traid's and Equlist Party have been ricking havoc with destruction of privet and public property, stolen and illegal goods and a drastic rise in drug convictions and holdings. At this Lin halted him _so it's all the same, I need Korra of the South Tribe released._ What! She's crazy it took all the resources of the police just to restrain her which led the few of us there to realize that she had to be the Avatar. Lin placed a hand over her eye's this meant Korra would be in leg bounds and top half restraint shirt and gaged. So Lin spoke, _well what do you think of our new Avatar?_ _Well_ the young Captain said when I first met her she yelled in some wired language I am guessing the South words and insulted my job title because of my age so I didn't get to question her. Lin just looked on to her Captain, you are tired my friend she extend her arm to place a hand on the young man head he leaned into the touch and sighed a little. He still spoke sternly _yes_. _You stay here and wait for me_. But the younger man stammered out of his moment of gentleness. Lin halted him in his tracks again _. This is one of those times that law collides with what the general population wants and in this case the Avatar has to be free in order to complete her training and this requires that you trust me._ Mako did trust _his_ Chief more than any adult he ever known all the others wanted something from him and were happy to take whatever they wanted, he closed his eyes tight and Lin instinctively place her hand over them he leaned in and sighed and smiled, _then I want something from you. Oh yeah what would that be? I want to come over to your place again I haven't seen you in ages_. Lin though for a moment and removed her hand to revile the eyes that reminded her of her Uncle Zuko's. _Alright I can do that_. Lin hoped Pema would make her departcher before they arrived.

Back at Lin's apartment. Pema had finished the main areas of the home. She sat at the long wooden table her chin resting on her raised hands. She was pondering the 3 rooms that were locked, and has far has she could tell unaffected by Lin's thrashing. Why have these room locked, has far has she could recall the rooms in question were built to be bedrooms two has study dens in them, but they has all been empty of anything when herself and Tenzin frequented the place. She stared at her reflection in the wood surface, _Lin what are you up too?_ She decided to wait for Lin to return then at least she would know more about Korra. Meanwhile at that moment Lin was in front of the door the house Korra behind it. She looked around the hall with only 4 doors in it she shivered. The final and last time she had been down here was when she was 16. Her mother had come up with this method of interrogation and she wasn't afraid to use it on her own kids. _I hate this place_ ….she thought I bet korra's not a fan either. She steadied herself and took several breaths and has she breathed out the last time she metal bent the doors to the sides.


End file.
